Steering technologies aim to assist a driver's steering effort of a steering wheel of a vehicle using a steering device. Specifically, these technologies determine the value of assist torque for assisting the driver's present steering effort of the steering wheel, and control the steering device to apply the determined value of the assist torque to the steering wheel.
A known example of these steering technologies is designed to control the value of assist torque applied to the steering wheel of the vehicle in accordance with the curvature of a road on which the vehicle is cruising.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication 2008-44531 discloses a technology that captures an image in front of a vehicle using a camera, and detects, based on the captured image, the curvature of a road in front of the vehicle. The technology disclosed in the Patent Publication 2008-44531 will be referred to as a published technology.